bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Shudan Hizukesa
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 2nd, 1392 (Spirit Age of 28) | gender = Male | height = 6 feet | weight = 185 lbs | affiliation = Shin'o Academy | previous affiliation = Human World | occupation = Shinigami Student | previous occupation = Dock Worker | team = None | partner = None | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society, Shin'o Academy | relatives = Living: Moratomo Hizukesa - Brother Deceased: Matsumoto Hizukesa - Father Surglaferg Hizukesa - Mother | education = Shin'o Academy | shikai = | bankai = }} Shudan Hizukesa (シュダンヒズケサ, Hizukesa Shudan) is a of Shin'o Academy in Seireitei. Appearance Human Tall, medium build. Not excessively muscled but not weak either. He always has a thin beard across his face with a patch of hair on his chin and a thin mustache running along his face. He has dark blue eyes with long, thin eyebrows. His brown hair is grown out to shoulder length and knotted behind his head in a ponytail. He commonly wears a blue or black beany and a coat. Shinigami As a student, he wears the standard training garb and is commonly seen wielding the training sword. He still keeps his hair in a pony tail and leaves the hair on his chin and mustache alone. Personality Human He's a very cynical and calculating person. He was raised around people who told him that trusting others was a terrible thing so his entire life has has never truly had anyone who was more than a friend. Everything he does is very though out and his actions are almost never in a fit of emotion. His empathy and general sense of care for other people is severely stunted thanks to his parents disregard for him as a child. He prefers to hang around people who know how to have fun without needing to be loud and obnoxious. And he drinks. A lot. Shinigami While being re-incarnated as a shinigami changes most people, Shudan has remained relatively the same person. He remains very empathetic about becoming a shinigami as he still hasn't had time to process his death. To ease his confusion, he continues to drink on a near daily basis. History Life in the Human World 1 Shu was born in Kagoshima to the owner of a fishing empire and a land owner. His father (the fisherman) always put expectations on Shu that were most of the time disappointed. It wasn't because Shu was incapable, but be cause he chose not to do it simply because he was not interested in many things the world (And especially fishing) had to offer. Of course, when Han (Shu's younger brother by 4 years) was born, he became the apple of his parent's eyes. Shu more or less lived a normal life and was forgotten about by the rest of the world after he moved away from his parents. Both his mother and father have passed on of natural causes and his younger brother (24) has alienated himself from Shu. He doesn't know where his sibling's anger stems from but he has chosen to forget him as worrying about your life is the most important thing. Shu's brother is a very successful person with a small fortune built up in commercial businesses and a lovely fiancee. Because of his younger brother's success, Shu has extremely low self-confidence. No one ever notices though because above all else, Shu maintains complete control of his actions and emotions. At the current date, Shu is living a cookie cutter life. He goes to his job every morning, he returns home in the evening, and he goes out with friends on the weekends. He has no desire to grow or to break out of this mold. Maybe it's because of his lack of confidence. Maybe he's developing depression. Maybe he's just weird. Nobody knows and the sad part is that nobody, not even Shu, cares. Death and Rebrith 2 TBA Trailblazing 3 TBA Summation of Power 4 TBA Plot TBA Powers and Abilities (Ignore for now, these will take effects once that level is reached. Marking it now for future reference.) 78: Kido Master 79: Enhanced Durability/Hierro 80: Master Swordsmanship Specialist Zanpakutō Name (Kanji): TBA *'Shikai': TBA *'Bankai': TBA Trivia He's colorblind. He dropped out of school and had to head straight into work due to financial troubles his family was having at the time. They've recovered since then. Quotes "If life doesn't break you today, don't worry. It will try again tomorrow." "Man is born with a will to survive. This longing for life is what forces humans to put their lives above that of others. Human will, made up of nothing more than self-preservation, is mans greatest act of selfishness. A person must not only forsake self-preservation, but offer to preserve the life of others ins sacrifice. Such an action as that, I believe, is the pinnacle of humanity." Battles & Events TBA